


Off-Limits

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connie Is Hit On, Dad Hank, Female Connor, Gen, Markus/North Wedding, Protective Hank, background markus/north, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hank doesn't like the way some people look at his daughter. It puts his dad sense in overdrive.





	Off-Limits

Hank knows that androids are not human. He knows that. He doesn’t need to be reminded, twenty-four hours a day, by his co-workers everytime he went into the office. He doesn’t need any sense knocked into his head by Gavin or by his boss. 

But he wants to knock some sense into their gazes.

Their gazes. He's seen them everywhere. Grown men. Teenagers. They ogle and the android that follows him around like a lost puppy seems oblivious to their stares. He guesses that Cyberlife doesn’t care about protecting their androids from strangers. Androids weren’t well equipped to disobey anybody let alone turn away the advances of others. 

“You are very beautiful.”

He leaves Connie alone for one second.

He gets a drink from the food bar. They’re at a wedding. Hank was invited along with Connie because she had gotten an invitation for two. She brings him to meet the deviant leader, Markus, and the woman he marries. North. They are the first in the entire world to receive a wedding. Traditionally and legally. 

Hank didn’t want to go but then he sees Connie’s ‘kicked’ look.

Now he’s here.

And he doesn’t like the man that hovers around Connie. The man says something to her, Hank can’t hear most of it, and then Hank finally picks up a few words once he’s in close proximity with their table. The man calls Connie beautiful and then gives her a heavy gaze that can be filled with nothing but bad intentions.

Hank doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

So he puts on a smile.

“Hello,” he interrupts the stranger.

The man looks up.

“Ah, hello,” the stranger says. Hank finds no hint of nervousness in his voice. He sounds relaxed. Comfortable. Hank was determined to change that. 

“Do you know my daughter?”

The stranger stiffens.

Connie raises a brow, but Hank ignores her look. Her eyes burn through his own, melting into his skull, and zoom out of the back end of his head. 

“Um, no, but…”

“I’m Hank Anderson,” Hank doesn’t bother to let him finish his sentence, “I work for the DPD.”

The man shifts in place awkwardly. He no longer hovers over Connie. Now he makes an obvious distance between both she and him. Hank cannot be more pleased that his old bones still have the intimidating factor in them.

“Uh…” the man stumbles to find a proper excuse, “I’m... um… Leo.” The man gulps. “Leo Manfred.”

“You’re Markus’ brother?” Connie speaks up, softly.

Leo nods, his hand reaching up to tug at the collar of his suit.

“Thought I should introduce myself to all the guests,” he explains. His eyes aren’t on Connie anymore. They look at Hank, gauging his expression, and Hank simply feigns a smile. 

“What an honor,” Hank tells him when he feels the opposite.

“Y-Yeah,” Leo laughs nervously, “I’m… uh… gonna’ go now. Nice to meet you.”

Hank watches Leo run away like a dog with his tail between his legs. He feels a smug satisfaction and continues to feel such until Connie decides to ruin his victory. 

“Daughter?” She asks, lips curled into a small smile. 

Hank sniffs and rubs at his nose, suddenly aware at what had just transpired.

“Got a problem with that?” He grumbles. 

“I wasn’t aware we were related,” Connie teases.

“We are now."


End file.
